dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Im Jae Bum
Perfil thumb|240px|Im Jae Bum *'Nombre:' 임재범 / Im Jae Bum (Lim Jae Beom) *'También conocido como:' Yim Jae Beum, Yim Jae Bum/Yim Jae Beom *'Profesión:' Cantante, compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 182 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Esposa Song Nam Young, una hija, Padre/ex-locutor Im Tae Geun, medio hermano/actor Son Ji Chang *'Agencia:' Yedang Company Biografía La trayectoria profesional del cantante Im Jae Bum no ha sido fácil, pero llena de muchos giros y cambios. Después del lanzamiento de cada álbum parece que huye de los reflectores y es conocido por desaparecer de la escena pública durante años a la vez. Después de haber adquirido experiencia como miembro de los grupos Sinawi, Foreign Legion y Asiana, se ha convertido en uno de los vocalistas de rock más importantes de Corea. En particular, con la popular canción “Turn The Radio Up” del primer álbum de Sinawi y el éxito “Julie” de Foreign Legion, fueron obras maestras que demostraron su talento vocal. Im comenzó sus esfuerzos en solitario con el lanzamiento en 1991 de “On The Turning Away.” Tras el exitoso sencillo “After This Night”, su imagen de pronto se vio empañada por un incidente y desapareció de la escena musical durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Im Jae Bum regresó a la escena en 1997 con su segundo álbum, “Desire To Fly.” Mostrando a un marcado contraste de su primer álbum, con un sonido más fuerte y letras maduras, y el registro borrado de todos los rumores que rodean su reclusión. Con los populares temas “Where She Is” y “Want to Fly,” Im había desnudado su alma y abordado su vida. Su tercer álbum, “Return To The Rock” fue un retorno a sus raíces de rock. Al igual que la música que hizo al principio de su carrera, el álbum se centró en riffs contundentes y voces. En 1999, su dueto con Park Jung Hyun, en el tema “Scar Deeper than Love”, fue utilizado en un anuncio para una compañía y él estaba de nuevo en el ojo público. La canción fue lanzada originalmente como parte de su segundo álbum, pero no recibió mucha atención. Sin embargo, se le dio una segunda oportunidad y fue un éxito explosivo. En 2000, lanzó su cuarto álbum, “Story of Two Years”, “For You” fue incluida en la BSO de la película, “Ditto,” protagonizada por Kim Ha Neul y Yoo Ji Tae, una vez más atrayendo la atención. Y otra vez, se sentía fuera de lugar en la corriente principal y desapareció del centro de atención de nuevo. Mucho más tarde en su carrera, en 2011, a través del popular programa de competencia “I'm A Singer”, Im vio gran éxito. La gente lo reconoce por su voz y su canción “For You” -- originalmente lanzada cerca de 10 años antes -- era un candidato para el puesto número uno en varias de sus actuaciones. A pesar de no ser un cantante que con frecuencia se descubre al público, su innegable talento vocal capta audiencias. Una presentación en vivo ofrece una oportunidad única para los aficionados a echar un vistazo al alma a través de su música. Temas para Dramas *''Destiny'' tema para Inspiring Generation (2014) *''Sorrow Song'' tema para Jang Ok Jung, Lives In Love (2013) *''Live Next To You'' tema para The Horse Doctor (2013) *''String of Fate'' tema para The Equator Man (2012) *''Love'' tema para City Hunter (2011) *''Viper'' tema para Sign (2011) *''Stigma'' tema para Chuno (2010) *''Meeting'' tema para Star's Lover (2008) *''Prague Reminiscence'' tema para Lovers in Prague (2005) *''Ibonmankumun'' tema para Lovers in Prague (2005) *''Where are You'' tema para 101st Proposal (2004) *''Beautiful Misunderstanding'' tema para 101st Proposal (2004) *''Saejangeul Yeolda'' (새장을 열다) tema para 101st Proposal (2004) Temas para Películas *''Pain'' tema para Pained (2011) *''For You'' tema para Ditto (2000) Programas de TV *Survival (MBC, 2012, Narración) *I Am a Singer (MBC, 2011) Anuncios *'2011:' Wivis Zishen *'2011:' Maeil Caffe Latte Discografía Album Single Digital Single Colaboraciones *Im Jae Bum & Ali - I Love You (2014) *Soul Dive - Crying Fist (Feat Im Jae Bum) Curiosidades *Ex-miembro de Sinawe (1986), Foreign Legion (1988), Rock In Korea (1989), Asiana (1990) *'Educación:' Seoul High School *'Especialidades:' Imitación *'Religión:' Cristiano *'Debut:' 1986 Sinawe 1er álbum 'Heavy Metal Sinawe' *Lamentablemente, su esposa falleció el 12 de Junio de 2017, perdiendo su batalla contra el cáncer de tiroides. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Wikipedia en Coreano *Facebook Oficial Galería Im Jae Bum.jpg Im Jae Bum2.jpg Im Jae Bum3.jpg Im Jae Bum4.jpg Im Jae Bum5.jpg Im Jae Bum6.jpg Im Jae Bum7.jpg Im Jae Bum8.jpg Videografía Archivo:MV_Yim_Jae_Beum(임재범)_-_Saddle_the_Wind_(바람에_실려)|Saddle the Wind Archivo:HD사랑그놈_임재범|Love..That Guy Archivo:HD아침이슬_임재범|Morning Dew Archivo:HD_이또한_지나가리라_임재범_6집_To.._Title_MV|This Too Shall Pass Archivo:HD_길_(Road)_MV|Road Archivo:Yim_Jae_Beum(임재범)_끝,시작_MV|End, Starting Archivo:Yim_Jae_Beum(임재범)_Dream_of_vision_MV|Dream of Vision Archivo:살아야지_Music_video_live_ver.|You Have To | | Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor